Steven Universe in: A uranium conflict
by asdfmovie9000
Summary: After Steven witnessing an EAS alert about A Ukraine Uranium missile heading to Ocean Town, he has to find a way to save Connie, her family and find shelter quick before its too late.


Disclaimer: This story doesn't really fit in any timeline but I can tell you that Lars is still in space, Lapis on the moon, Bismuth still bubbled, and Steven knowing he's Pink Diamond. I'll try to include these characters in the future eventually. Hope you enjoy this short story.

* * *

Steven Universe woke up late from a really long nap after eating pickles and playing games all night. Upon his waking, he had a minor headage. So to ease his mind off, he decided to watch some TV. Once he turns on the TV, a black screen with white texts pops up. "What the hell is this?" Asked Steven As he was reading the text. All sudden, an obnoxious beeping can be heard. Then, it follows with a message:

 **"THIS MESSAGE IS TRANSMITTED AT THE REQUEST OF EASTERN UNITED STATES OF CIVIL DEFENSE. AT 10:40 AM EASTERN STANDARD TIME. AN ANONYMOUS RADIO BROADCAST DETECTED A ULTRA RANGE, URANIUM, MISSLE LAUNCH IN UKRAINE. THIS MISSILE IS BELIEVED TO BE HEADED IN THE DIRECTION OF OCEAN TOWN METROPOLITAN AREA. IT IS BELIEVED THAT IT WILL IMPACT THE AREA WITHIN 7 - 12 MINUTES. ALL RESIDENTS THAT LIVE IN: OCEAN TOWN, BEACH CITY, LAKE METROPOLIS, CAPITAL OF DELMARVA MUST SEEK A FALLOUT SHELTER IMMEDIATELY. PROLONG EXPOSURE TO FALLOUT WILL RESULT IN CERTAIN DEATH. BE PREPARED WITH BATTERY POWER RADIO AND ALL ESSENTIAL SUPPLIES IN THE FALLOUT SHELTER. TURNED TO BROADCAST 103.3 AM FOR EMERGENCY INFORMATION WHILE IN THE FALLOUT SHELTER. NON APPROVED SHELTERS IS NOT ADVISED AS YOU CAN NOT BE ENSURED IN THAT SCENARIO. GOD BLESS YOU AND GOD BLESS THE EASTERN USA"**

This message completely frightened and confused Steven. Why would anyone be going against each other at a time like this? What did the Eastern United States ever do to piss off Ukraine? Then, he thought about his friends and family Greg, Sadie, Onion, Kiki, Buck, Sourcream, the rest of the residents, and Connie. He thought most of them probably don't even have shelters. Let alone a house. "I don't think we have a safe place to be in," Steven said as he was looking around the house. His looking came to a stopped when he saw the gem door. "Or do we?" Claimed Steven. He had to hurry and warn his Dad about the incoming fallout. Fortunately, as he got out of the house, his dad had arrived in his van. "STEVEN!" Cried Greg. "DAD! I'm so glad you're okay." Steven shouted as he was hugging his dad. "But we have no time to rest right now. We have to save others who don't have access to shelters." Demanded Steven. "I knew you'll say that. That's why I'm one step ahead. Confirmed Greg as the back of the van open. Connie and her parents were inside. Greg then reveals that all of the Beach City residents already had shelters. "Ugh. Can't believe we had to abanded our car to get to safety" Grunted Doug Maheswaran as he and his family was stepping out of the van. "Hush! Don't be rude," Muttered Priyanka Maheswaran. "STEVEN! thank the starts your dad came to save us! I thought we wouldn't make it to safety" Cheered Connie "Oh, Connie. I was worried I wouldn't save you in time." Fretted Steven. he then turns around to his dad and question how he knew about the emergency. "You see, 17 minutes ago, I was messing around with the radio stations until I heard that New Jersey has been hit by a foreign, Uranium missile! So I quickly went to warn Nanefua about the event and warn it might happen to our town as well. She, of course, set the alarms and warn Beach city to get to shelters immediately. Then, I decided to call Connie and her parents to see if they're alright. They didn't answer so, of course, I Went to their hometown and it was PACKED with cars! Not only that but there were people breaking into houses. I looked around to see if the family was around and there they were in their car. I knocked on the door and asked if they wanted a shortcut out to safety, They agreed with some degree and went to my van!" Greg affirmed. "It's a good thing we agreed since once we left, some looters were breaking into people's cars with or without them occupied." address Connie. "heh, I'm just glad we're all here in one piece. but we have to hurry to warn the Gems and seek to a shelter that I-" Before Steven could finish his sentence, he was rudely interrupted by Doug. "Yea... Do you guys even have a shelter? Did we all just came here for our delayed doom?! Why did we agree to come with Greg? this was a huge mistake..." Angered Doug. "Honey, do you have to be so judgemental? Greg just saves our lives and we must thank him for it." Advised Priyanka. Steven jumped into the drama. "Yea she's right, you'll probably still be in your car when the missile hits. So please, say sorry and let me finished my sentence." Added Steven. Doug sighed and apologized to Greg. "Alright then." Continued Steven. "As I was saying, The Gem doors may be a reliable source of protecting us. So let's get going quickly and hope we don't die." panted Steven.

As they were rushing through the house, Garnet came through the door. "Steven!" Lets put your theory to the test!" Shouted Garnet.

* * *

 **TBC in the future. Sorry. I got lazy.**


End file.
